


Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher, Episode 102

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher (Netflix) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Hen Linge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 102 of Netflix'sThe Witcher. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 102 ofThe Witcher.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher (Netflix) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher, Episode 102

TISSAIA, SABRINA, & YENNEFER  
Rise up.

TRANSLATION  
_Zeilil eip._

ORTHOGRAPHIC  


TORUVIEL  
Beast!

TRANSLATION  
_Drelk!_

ORTHOGRAPHIC  


TORUVIEL  
_You_ shut up.

TRANSLATION  
_Theis_ ath _eip._

ORTHOGRAPHIC  


JASKIER  
Ah, got it, thanks so much.

TRANSLATION  
_Aa, es me kempte, me zol grasha._

ORTHOGRAPHIC  


ISTREDD & YENNEFER  
Open the door.

TRANSLATION  
_Vond agwethil._

ORTHOGRAPHIC  


TISSAIA  
From the chaos granted unto you, peace I now give you, as you give us power in return.

TRANSLATION  
_Ein zurshem kwe’t eif t’yndonshil, keilme a’t te os done, enstred en donet keinme eipkeimen._

ORTHOGRAPHIC  


**Author's Note:**

> I remember being quite amused by Tissaia's last line. Originally she was just saying a single word. Then Lauren decided she wanted to add an incantation in ADR, and it was a _huge_ line. I had no idea how it would fit, but now that I've seen the episode, most of it happens offscreen, so that makes sense. Sounded good! I was pretty pleased with Tissaia's performance.


End file.
